After Sundown: Work TIme at the Puppet Theater
Date: 12/28/12 (Night Time) Who: Hajime Hyoneko Mizuki Where: Puppet Theater RP: HatakeHajime: Hajime continued jogging with the heavy load of items until he reached the place where he loved more than his own home—Yume-Sensei’s Puppet Theater. In the few times Hajime had been there, Hajime let the place grow on him. He found it to be a second home to him. Hajime slowly opened the door and walked through the threshold. “Sensei?” Hajime called into the theater from the lobby. “Sensei~?” Hajime called again. After a few moments of hearing no answer, Hajime would proceed inside—assuming of course that his Sensei must have stepped out. “Guess he isn’t here.” Hajime spoke as he entered the theater room. He yawned a little bit, knowing that he had been carrying a very heavy set of items for a good part of the day. Hajime took no time before making his way to the back room of the theater—the work shop and office space he used to craft for his art. As Hajime entered the work shop room, *Sound of a Heavy Thud Lightly Tapping the Floor*, he placed the duffle bag full of wood on the floor. He laid his back pack right next to it. Hajime looked into the back pack and retrieved his little toy puppet. After taking it out of his back pack, Hajime would place it on the desk. Hajime then focused his chakra. He moved it from his core into his fingertips. This time, the feeling was different. He got the right focus. The huge delay between his focus and the strings improved greatly. The strength of the strings though; those were still pretty weak. Hajime continued to trickle chakra into his fingers in an attempt to make stronger threads. Hajime took his book with his free hand and flipped pages until he reached the section on chakra strings. Using his book for continued reference, Hajime would do as it said. He would continue trickling more chakra carefully into his fingers. As the strings grew a bit stronger, Hajime was able to feel less pull on his fingers. Maybe Hajime was getting the hang of puppet strings. Hajime continued to trickle chakra. As he was so far ahead of the girls, Hajime thought he’d keep this up for a while. Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Her eyes widened slightly as she looked back at the girl,seeing her blank forehead. Her hand slightly loosened its grip on her hand. So this girl was capable of doing that to her,she clenched her teeth and thinned her lips. She didn't want to think about it right now and she didn't want that to change anything between them. Turning her focus ahead of her and away from the girl,letting her catch up. Finally after a long while of tailing Haji,they made it to the theatre. A soft pant on her breath as she let go of the girl's hand and opened the door,holding it open for her. Gesturing the girl inside first before following behind her and letting it close. She looked at the girl and smiled lightly before walking passed her and down the steps to the small ring. "This is where we can train. Haji is probably playing with his dolls again,says he got some secret project he's working on. Let him be for now." She smiled,turning and looking up at the girl before setting aside her book. HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko saw her reaction and looked down as with a slight bow of thanks she walked inside. So this was Yuyu's theater...it was everything she expected from her childhood freind. She was used to puppets but seeing this many at once sent a chill down her back. Some of these were just too life like for her confort but this wasn't what she was here for so she looked at mizuki and followed her further in.- "Him and his puppets, hope their all he boasts when the exams do come up. So what should we start with?" -She tried her best to appear freindly she didn't want to scare a potential freind away because of what she could do- Guest_MsCookiecrumbles: Mizuki spun on her heel and smiled as she looked around at the puppets. "Yeah,they are pretty cool I guess. It's a shame though that they're used for battle." She then looked at the girl as she came down into the ring. She nodded lightly and lifted jazz hands into the air. "We're going to play--I mean We're going to practice our gentle fist techniques. I'm not that good at it,but I've been practicing a little. I haven't been able to seriously practice for a while though,my palms had to heal from over use. That was awhile ago though,I'm all better now. Did you know that I'm going to become a medical ninja,though?" She giggled before folding her arms behind her back. "So,are you ready?" She smiled innocently. She chose not to show any of her fear for the girl,instead treated her equally. HyonekoHyuuga: "It is a shame...and yay! Finally someone to help refine my technique. I didn't know you were going to be a medical ninja...i know i couldn't do it. Love the thrill of combat too much... not that i'm looking for fights. I've had practice with the teachers in the compound but glad to know i can practice with you, this'll be fun." -She smiled and laced her fingers behind her head as she twisted slightly to both sides- "Ready." HatakeHajime: Hajime heard the door to the Puppet Theater open. “Girls must be here.” Hajime said to himself as he continued to practice with his chakra threads. It was a nice improvement. Hajime could see his strings now. Hajime began to move his fingers to see what he could do with the toy puppet. “Nyeh. Nyyyeh.” Hajime grunted to himself as he moved his fingers. “He began understanding more about how the puppet was controlled. As he moved his ring finger, the puppet moved its right arm. When Hajime moved his thumb, it began to move. Hajime continued his practice for about an hour and a half. By the time he was ready to put his puppet away, Hajime was able to deliver basic movement signals to the puppet. “Whoo!” Hajime shouted. “I’m doin’ it!” He shouted in succession. He was actually getting the hang of chakra threads. After celebrating for a moment, Hajime regained his mind. He left his puppet toy on the desk and proceeded to the wood pile. He got on his knees and searched for the perfect log for his puppet’s base—or chest. Before long, Hajime found it. It was beautiful and broad, but God was it heavy! With every ounce of his strength, Hajime lifted the log onto the work bench. Before Hajime could work on the chest portion, however, he would need to make up the spine. Hajime searched for a couple of hickory rods to cut. After getting his hands on one, he began work immediately. He brought his book over to the work table from the desk and opened to where he had stored his designs. “Alright. Alright.” Hajime said to himself. “Spine. Spine. Spine. Spine.” Hajime said flipping through his design papers. “Bam! Gotcha!” Hajime exclaimed as he found his right page. Using his page as a reference, Hajime would mark the wooden rod with the measurements he calculated for on the paper. After marking his cuts, Hajime turned on the saw. *Sound of a Saw Revving*. *Sounds of Wood Being Cut*. As Hajime cut the wood for the spine, he would realize that he would have to use the thick kind of metal wire to keep the spine steady and flexible. He’d jot all of these notes down in his journal, and proceed to finish his cuts. Due to the saw being utilized instead of his carving knife, Hajime would only take about thirty minutes cutting and sanding; most of the time would of course come from the sanding. After making the cuts and sanding he needed, Hajime would proceed to use the drill press to drill holes through the long ways of the spinal components. After about ten minutes—when Hajime finished drilling—Hajime took out a coil of metal wire from underneath his work pace. Hajime fixed the wire through the holes made in the spinal components. After that, Hajime fastened the pieces together and fastened tiny joints between each dowel. This would promote better flexibility in the puppet. After creating the spine, Hajime moved onto the large log that was going to be his puppet’s chest. Hajime took a router from underneath the work table and proceeded to shave the log. This task—which would take hours with a hand shaver—only took him about ten minutes. Hajime then went straight to work. He took the marking tool and marked his measured positions. Then, Hajime would begin his cuts. He took his time with these—as they were vital to the creation of a puppet. It took him about two hours to complete this task, and that was just for the basic frame. Hajime still had to make his cuts for inside the puppet. Without a second thought, he began to mark where his next cuts would be. HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko smiled as her and mizuki's training was set aside. Mizuki had fallen into one of her books and she didn't want to interrupt her new freind was quirky but she was glad to have her as a freind. So, she went to see what hajime had been locking himself up for. Probaly that super secret puppet for the exams he was always alluding to. She walked from the indoor arena to his workshop, she knocked thinking he'd try to cover it up when she entered so she gave him the time before opening the door- " Hajime nya? Was wondering if you could fashion somthing for me nya?" -She was being as cute as possible, it was the best route in her mind to get him to do it- HatakeHajime: Hajime turned the router off as he heard the door open. “Hey.” Hajime said, not looking at the door. Hajime decided that he had done enough for the day as far as puppet craft was concerned. He took his goggles off, and looked toward the door. *Heavy Breathing*. “Oh. It’s you, Hyoneko.” Hajime said with a slight smile. Hajime was exhausted from the work he had done during the day. He then proceeded to clean up his work space. As he put the various supplies away and packed his tools into his kit, Hajime looked to Hyoneko and answered her question. “What would you like made?” Hajime asked. “Oh, and that cute thing of yours; it won’t work. I’m tired, and even the hottest kunoichi wouldn’t be able to get me up after I finish cleaning.” Hajime explained his point pretty thoroughly. That, however, was not going to stop him from helping out a friend. “Do you have a picture? A Design?” Hajime asked Hyoneko as he finished putting things away. He began to wipe the table clean as he wawaited the young Hyuuga girl’s answer. HyonekoHyuuga: "Awww well it was worth a try, but i was wondering if you could fashion me some wood gautlets? They won't let me use the metal ones i have till they see i can use them. - She finds some scrap paper and begins to draw her design. It was an elegant paneled design she got in books about western armours. She adapted them based on the gautlets she had aquired as just a little girl, back them=n they were used for punishment because they were so heavy but know would become her weapon of choice they were perfect for the gentle fist style. She finalized the design by doing measures of her arm and writing them down- "There, think you can make these on or spare time?" HatakeHajime: “They look simple enough.” Hajime said with a smile on his face. “I should be able to do these in a few hours. They seem like a lot less work than my claws.” Hajime told the Hyuuga girl with confidence in his voice. “You should be able to train with those in no time at all.” Hajime chuckled a little bit. “But hey, it’s late. You should be heading home.” Hajime kept his smile as he took up his backpack and a couple of logs and walked toward the door of the office. “I’m gonna head home too.” Hajime began running toward the front door. As he left, he expected Hyoneko to follow. “Hey, close the door!” Hajime would call to her as he ran off and chuckled. HyonekoHyuuga: "Thanks Hajime" -She gace him a hug- "Your right it is late...but shouldn't we go say somthing to mizuki?" -She poked her head out to the arena and saw that mizuki must have gone back to the copound with out her.- "Never mind she seems to have left without us." -She whatched him go and smiled, she would have her new weapons soon! and crafted by a master carver they wouldn't disappoint. She caught him at the door and locked up the theatre- "Bye!" - she took her leave jumping the rooftops back home in the compound-